Incompleto
by Evelyn Elektra
Summary: Edward e Bella foram felizes juntos, mas as intrigas e a inveja conseguiram separa-los, agora os dois vivem vidas separadas sem realmente serem felizes, até quando eles ficaram separados.


**watch?v=WVe80iZtlYU &ob=av2e**

 **Pra quem quiser ouvir a musica esta ai o link dela.**

 **Incomplete** Backstreet Boys

Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go alone  
I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Incomplete

 **Incompleto** Backstreet Boys Espaços vazios me enchem de buracos  
Faces distantes sem nenhum lugar para ir  
Sem você dentro de mim, não posso encontrar descanso  
Para onde vou não é da conta de ninguém

Eu tentei continuar como se nunca tivesse te conhecido  
Eu estou acordado, mas meu mundo está adormecido  
Eu rezo para este coração se curar  
Mas, sem você, tudo o que serei é incompleto

Vozes me dizem que eu deveria seguir em frente  
Mas eu estou nadando em um oceano completamente sozinho  
Amor, meu amor  
Está escrito em seu rosto  
Você ainda se pergunta se cometemos um grande erro

Eu tentei continuar como se nunca tivesse te conhecido  
Eu estou acordado, mas meu mundo está adormecido  
Eu rezo para este coração se curar  
Mas, sem você, tudo o que serei é incompleto

Não quero arrastar isso, mas parece que eu não consigo te deixar ir  
Eu não quero fazer você encarar este mundo sozinho  
Eu quero deixar você partir sozinho  
Eu tentei continuar como se nunca tivesse te conhecido  
Eu estou acordado, mas meu mundo está adormecido  
Eu rezo para este coração se curar  
Mas, sem você, tudo o que serei é incompleto

Incompleto

Capitulo 1

Hoje é um dos dias mais difíceis da minha vida, agora estou dentro de um avião viajando para outro país para me casar com um homem que eu não amo, você deve estar se perguntando quem é essa louca que atravessa o continente para se casar com quem não ama.

Prazer sou Isabella Marie Swan, nesse momento estou viajando para Itália para me casar com o famoso jogador de basquete James Scott Volturi, que mesmo sabendo que eu não o amo insistiu em levar adiante essa ideia de nos casarmos, ele acredita que com o tempo eu chegaria a ama-lo.

Eu rezo fervorosamente para que isso aconteça.

Vou tentar viver longe das lembranças, quem sabe pelo menos não consigo sentir paixão por ele. Você deve estar se perguntando se você não o ama porque vai se casar com ele? Simples porque ele me ama e faz eu me sentir bem, ele me ajuda a esquecer um pouco da dor de saber que o homem da minha vida esta para se casar com a minha irmã gêmea nesse exato momento.

Não consegui ser forte e ir no casamento dele, por que este era pra ser o meu casamento, ele era o meu noivo e

por causa de uma armação agora ele vai se casar com a megera da minha irmã Melissa, por causa disso resolvi aceitar o pedido de James e vou me casar com ele e me mudar para Itália, vou tentar ser feliz outra vez.

Los Angeles - EUA .

PV Melissa

Finalmente chegou o dia do meu casamento, hoje eu vou realizar o meu sonho de me casar com Edward Cullen. Tudo estava perfeito, os convites já foram entregues e grande parte da sociedade de Los Angeles compareceram para a cerimônia.

Que vai ser Hotel Plaza

O salão é grande e espaçoso já estava arrumado.

Tudo estava como eu desejava mas sem duvida minha parte favorita era o meu vestido de noiva, ele é lindo moderno e sensual bem do meu estilo. Com certeza vou deixar as metidas das minhas primas roxas de inveja.

Principalmente a invejosa da Tanya ela vai se sentir uma baleia quando me ver no meu vestido sexy .

Mal vejo a hora de ir ao altar e passar pela invejosa da Tanya e esfregar na cara dela que ele agora é meu, eu venci e finalmente vou ter tudo o que eu sonhei, um belo casamento com um noivo lindo e rico e serei a mais nova dama da sociedade além de uma consagrada atriz de Hollywood.

Hoje faz uma semana que eu estou morando na Itália em Roma, a cidade é linda e meu futuro marido James , consegue deixa-la ainda mais romântica, hoje também é meu casamento com ele, tudo foi arranjado pela família dele, eu só escolhi o meu vestido que é lindo.

Ele foi desenhado e feito para ser um vestido de uma princesa medieval ele foi feito para combinar com o castelo onde será a cerimônia, meus sogros moram em um castelo medieval muito antigo e bonito James me disse qu estava na sua família a varias gerações.

E um castelo do século 14 James disse que seu tataravô era um duque e havia mandado construir o castelo em homenagem a sua noiva a condessa Valquíria de Ávila Monte Fiori no qual mais tarde depois da sua construção recebeu o nome de Chateou Monte Fiori em sua homenagem.

O salão da recepção estava muito bem decorado muitas pessoas seriam convidadas .

Me sinto como se realmente fizesse parte da realeza.

O castelo foi oferecido para ser o local do casamento pelo próprio Aro Volturi meu sogro, eu só não gosto da ideia de morar lá depois do casamento, mas James me garantiu que seria temporário, apenas até que ele encontre uma boa casa para nos morarmos, o que eu espero que não demore pois eu quero tentar viver uma vida tranquila e normal ao lado dele.

POV Edward

Hoje faz um mês que estou casado com Melissa e sinceramente não sei como estou aguentando tanta futilidade em uma mesma pessoa, como uma mulher que esta grávida consegue pensar tanto nela e esquecer que esta esperando um filho.

As vezes não acredito que ela esteja realmente grávida, e que isso não passou de uma armação para me afastar da minha Bela, que por sinal sumiu desde o dia em que eu me ''casei'' por assim dizer, nunca mais tive nenhuma noticia dela, nem mesmo para os pais ela deu noticias, com certeza ela quer ficar longe das pessoas que fizeram ela sofrer.

Não a culpo, mas a saudade que eu sinto dela é imensa e acho que essa dor nunca vai passar não importa quanto tempo passe, eu sempre amarei apenas uma mulher, Isabella Swan.


End file.
